Kingdom Hearts: Dual Destinies
by Katon Dragonfly
Summary: Their home world lost, Miliana and Liliana are found by the new generation of Keyblade masters and taught under them to wield Keyblade of their own and fight the Heartless. Join them as they must discover why there are more Heartless sprouting in the worlds and search for their home world. SYOC! Now accepting submissions! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Katon Dragonfly: Hi everyone! This will be my first story on this account (I have been on FF before) so I wanted to do something a little unique. This story will be: (1) A remodeling of Legacy918's story KHPD, so we'll be using one of his characters Mililani (who we renamed Miliana) as a protagonist as well as his form as a template for this SYOC (though most of the plot will be original), (2) An SYOC (Submit You Original Character), to keep consistent with what it was originally designed to be, and (3) A collaboration between myself and a fantastic author who has a lot of experience in the KH fandom. Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome Ms. WolfieRed23!**

 **WolfieRed23: Hey guys, I'm WolfieRed23 and I'm helping Katon write this story! I'm really excited and I hope you all enjoy! So, since this is an SYOC, Katon and I decided that all OCs will be sent to both of us so that we can come to a consensus of 6-8 (depending on how many fantastic OCs we get). The guidelines should be on Katon's profile and I advise you to follow all the directions exactly, otherwise we can't consider the OC. And be specific in everything that is required. And, for the record, I only own Lili and part of the plot. The rest goes to Legacy, who allowed Katon and I to adopt his original story, and Katon who took the initiative in asking him to let us adopt it. That's all I've got to say so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Katon Dragonfly nor WolfieRed23 own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their properties.**

 **Prologue**

 **Location: Aqueduct**

Tch. Tch. Tch. Tch. Two pairs of footsteps echoed inside Radiant Garden's lonely sewer system, accompanied only by mouse squeaks and trickling water. It was difficult to see in the darkness but the taller figure, a man in his late twenties, guided them through the bridges and platforms with the torch he held in his hand. Slender arms poked through the holes in his plated red and black vest, his legs were completely covered by khaki pants, though. His long, spiky red hair bobbed slightly with each step he took but his emerald green eyes never shifted.

"Lea~!" A girl whined.

The redhead looked back at the short, silver-haired girl lagging behind him. She wore a tight short sleeved white shirt that revealed her midriff and cleavage. A layered sea green skirt fell to her mid-calves, opened completely on the front to reveal a pair of black shorts underneath.

He snapped in annoyance, "What?!"

Unphased, she reciprocated his attitude.

"You're walking too fast!"

"No I'm not." He turned his head forward. "You're closer to the ground. Shouldn't it take you less time to walk?"

Lea heard her pace increase so he remarked, "Much better."

Suddenly, he felt something push against his back and soon he was caught between his curvy companion and the the cold cement. The torch had slipped from his thin fingers and slid across the ground.

"Mili!" he yelled.

"I'm not getting off of you until you apologize!"

The silver-haired girl crossed her arms and huffed while she sat on his back.

Lea smirked and said, "You do know you weight like ten pounds, right?"

She started to lose her balance when the redhead began pushing himself off the ground. Mili managed to keep her face from smacking against the concrete but she still had to crouch until she regained her balance and could stand up. Lea walked over to the torch and lifted it.

"Now stop messing around. It won't be much longer before we make it out of these sewers."

"It's not that bad. Having to share a Gummi Ship with you is probably worse."

He chuckled and retorted, "That's my manly musk, 'kay?"

"Whatever. How much longer 'til we-"

Mili stopped talking when she saw a small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Happy?" Lea asked, sarcastically.

She merely grumbled in response and followed him towards the exit.

 **Location: Market**

"So, what's our mission?" Mili asked as she looked around the bustling market.

"According to the other masters, the rate of Heartless appearing here are higher than normal. It might be a little tough but our mission is to take the source out and return to the Land of Departure for a rundown on what's going on."

Mili squealed, "You mean I get to see Lili again?!"

With a wince, the red-haired man rubbed his ear.

"I'm right here, you know? Yes, you get to see your sister."

"Alright." Mili nodded as she stretched and resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement at the prospect of seeing her sister again. "So where are all of the Heartless?"

Lea threw his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"Don't know."

"How do you not know?!"

"I'm not all-seeing, you know?!"

The two stared each other down, jade meeting hazel. Their staring contest halted when screaming erupted from further down the marketplace and people began running away from the residential area. A group of Soldier Heartless came right after, slashing away at people with their crimson claws.

"Found them." Lea grinned.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Mili snapped, sending a glare his way.

Putting his hand forward, flames spun violently until an oddly-shaped sword with a spiked octogonal guard and flame-like blade appeared in his hand.

"Just come on, will ya'?"

He charged for the Heartless with Mili close behind. Effortlessly, she called forth her own weapon. It's round, yet triangular hand guard was coated with a dark blue paint. Emeralds erupted around the bottom of the blade, where the silver and teal metal met the guard. It curved towards the tip and opened up into more emeralds. As a whole, the sword was modeled after a key. A Keyblade, if you would.

The two companions ran their swords through the enemy, slicing their limbs and piercing their torsos. Once impaled or beheaded, the monsters faded away into a dark mist and a small glowing heart would emerge from their corpses before drifting off into the sky like a flock of balloons.

"What were you saying about this being a hard mission?" Mili smirked as she beheaded another monster.

"Don't get too cocky. Remember what happened last time?" Lea chided.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mili shook it off, not even listening to what her partner was saying. Lea recognized the tone the silver-haired girl's voice had taken and groaned under his breath. He knew what was coming next.

Without warning, Mili took off into the mob of Heartless, slicing at each one she came across with an exhilarated grin on her face. _This_ , the rush of battle, was one of the things she loved the most about her job. The silver haired girl ran until the ground suddenly shook and she stumbled back only to watch as an enormous black hand wrapped its fingers around the edge of the cliff. Cobblestone crumbled underneath its force, making way for a Darkside to stand up tall before the duo. Mili did not hesitate in face of the giant.

"You want a piece of me?! Then come on!" she cried, running forward. She struck the monster's side before she jumped back and casting Blizzara. Frozen shards attacked the Darkside and Mili used the distraction to dig out a charm. The image was of a dark paw with a beige scar running along it. "Come on, Kovu!" In a flash of light, the dark colored lion appeared and ran towards the Heartless. Kovu sliced and bit the Darkside until he felt that his time was up. With one last lunge to tear away at the monster's arm, he landed in a crouch and shot a longing glance at her. Just as he came, he went in a flash, leaving Mili to fight the Darkside on her own. "Way to go, buddy!" she grinned as she put the charm away and attacked again, slicing at the Dark Side's arm.

Feeling too confident, Mili left herself open for the Heartless to claw at her side. Its massive hand slammed into her and the sword-sized nails dug into her flesh. The silver haired girl went flying before she hit the ground. She felt all the air rush out of her as she vaguely heard the clang of her charms hitting the ground. Opening her hazel eyes, Mili felt lightheaded and flushed. All she could do was watch her foe raise its great palm high above her.

 _Lili...Lea...I'm sorry._ Mili thought. Her eyes closed and she prepared for the inevitable strike to come.

Suddenly, Mili heard the Heartless cry out and her eyes opened to see a person standing in front of her. The person was a slim girl with strong muscles in her arms and legs, waist length green hair that was a braid at her shoulder blades down with a lily tucked behind her left ear, holding her bangs back. She wore a long sleeved dark green shirt with silver lining underneath a black leather jacket. A dark green cowl covered the lower part of her face, from her nose down. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a familiar hazel, almost gold, color. Mili would know her anywhere.

"Li...li…" She mumbled, not fully in tune with her senses.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" The green-haired girl asked as she tightened her grip on her own Keyblade. The hilt was wrapped in silver bandages, leaving a diamond pattern. The guard was blue and circular in segments with bulges on the ends that met at the top and bottom of the hilt. The blade was like a slightly jagged katana similar to a lightning bolt with a thin triangular slit on the first segment from the bottom of the blade. The teeth were a thicker bolt segment that left a small slit on the tip of the blade.

Snapping back to her senses, Mili whispered a quick Cura spell to close her wound and stop the bleeding. She still felt great pain, not knowing advanced healing spells, but she was able to lift herself with her own Keyblade as Lili handed her the fallen charms.

"I guess not." Mili answered as she stood up. "You ready?"

"When aren't I?" Lili questioned, raising an eyebrow and Mili just knew that under her cowl, the green-haired girl was smiling.

"Let's do this!" Mili grinned and Lili seemed to disappear as she ran forward and struck the Darkside repeatedly. Once her sister returned to her side, Mili used her second charm, an image of an alien pod with a lightning bolt proudly presented on its surface. "Sparky, go!" A small yellow creature with wide dark eyes, a bulbous nose, and long antennae shot out of the charm with a trail of electricity behind it. It wrapped around the Heartless, shocking it every time it came into contact. Lili joined the yellow alien and struck at the Darkside's neck before landing on the other side. Sparky disappeared in a flash of light, leaving to concentrated sisters and a teetering Heartless. Together, the girls leapt into the air and beheaded the dark monster. Landing in a crouch, Lili more elegantly than her sister due to the wound, they waited for the Heartless to fade away before approaching each other.

"Geez, did you two _have_ to leave me out of all the fun?" The two sisters turned to see Lea approaching them lazily. "I got the rest, in case you were wondering. And you're lucky your sister was here, shorty, or you'd be dead meat by now."

"Don't call me shorty!" Mili snarled as she launched forward and began to punch Lea mercilessly until Lili grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"As amusing as this is, we don't have time for it, Bahamut." Lili stated. "As I understand it, Master Aqua and Master Riku ordered the two of you back home, correct?"

"What's the rush, Lil?" Lea questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "I was hoping to enjoy some of my home world's food before heading off."

"Master Aqua and Master Riku requested I return as quickly as possible once my mission was complete. I was told you had the same orders." Lili answered.

"Why were you here, anyways?" the slightly shorter sister asked.

"My mission was to take out some Heartless in the district near Merlin's house per his request. I heard the commotion and found you here, Miliana."

She gave her sister a pointed look.

"Don't give me that look, Liliana," Mili muttered.

She felt a hand rub her silver locks and looked up to find Lea messing with her.

"Come on now, we should get going before it's bed time for you."

Grumbling, she countered, "Fine but if we want to get there ASAP, we need to leave now. You should get used to Lea's stink, sis."

She took the lead but made sure to look back at her master with a sly grin.

"That is my manly musk, how many times do I have to tell you before you-"

"Don't say it."

"-get it memorized?"

"Damn it, Lea! Why do you have that stupid catchphrase?!"

"It's not stupid! And what about you, huh? Your name is practically the same as your sister's!"

"It's not my fault! Besides, they _mean_ different things!"

"Like anybody cares about that! Who's dumb enough to look up what your names mean?! They're still the same!"

"They are not, you infuriating man!"

"Says the little girl trying to play hero!"

Under her cowl, Lili smirked as she watched Mili argue with her master. It was strange. Neither herself nor any of the others would even think of speaking back to any of the masters but here Mili was, intentionally aggravating the pyromaniac. Still, she could not deny that despite their constant bickering they were a good team and the best of friends she had ever seen with the exception of one of her masters and the legend himself. It was times like this where comrades could play with one another and fight alongside each other for a common goal that gave her confidence in her masters and friends more than anything else.

 **Katon Dragonfly: Woflie, take the outro!**

 **WolfieRed23: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, it was certainly fun to write that's for sure! Once again, the guidelines to submit an OC are on Katon's profile and I eagerly await your submissions! This is gonna be really fun and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! And don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement:** Hey gang! I know it's been a long time since Wolfie and I posted the introductory chapter but unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. Instead, this is my resignation from this project as a co-author. Now I would say that school has been eating all of my time but for the first half of summer, I wasn't doing anything all day. I've honestly just lost the passion that I once had for writing so I will no longer be an author on here.

I'm sorry to make this announcement only one chapter into the story but I leave you all in good hands because Wolfie is going to take the reins from here on out and I know that she will do this story justice with her incredible talent as a writer. I want to take this time to apologize to you as well, Wolfie, for starting something that I couldn't finish.

Now I'm going to resign as an author from my other account as well so I feel that it is only fair that I reveal that in addition to Katon Dragonfly, I am Legacy918. I wanted to write more SYOCs but I felt guilty for starting and abandoning them which led to the idea of continuing to create SYOCs under a new name. I know most of you haven't even heard of Legacy918 but to those of you who have and enjoyed my stories on that account, I am truly, truly sorry for deceiving you all just to continue my unhealthy writing habit.

With that, I think it's time to say farewell to you all. Legacy/Katon out!


End file.
